I Don't Believe You
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Emily after a case finds solace...as ever I don't own CM it's CBS plaything...


**A/N- **Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

"I don't believe you."... thank to P!nk for the inspiration

Emily walked out of the building, the darkness hitting her eyes as her rapid breathing made her chest hurt. Her legs carried on walking, past JJ, past Reid, past the SUV and police vehicles, stopping only when she was directly confronted by a tree. She rested her shaking hands against the harsh bark and leant her head against the old tree, trying desperately to compose herself and put all thoughts of the room she had just left behind out of her head. They had been too late, despite her and Morgan emptying the bullets from their guns into the unsub, it wasn't enough as she had dropped to the floor and vainly tried to save the life of the twelve year old girl. Carmen was her name, Carmen Rudolph, her parent's had been distraught when she had gone missing and now Emily would have to tell them that their daughter had died, gasping her last breaths in Emily's arms.

"Are you ok Prentiss?"

Emily turned sharply, she hadn't heard anyone approaching and she took a deep breath as she saw Hotch standing in front of her.

"I'm fine Hotch; I just needed a little air."

Hotch frowned and moved his head slightly at the answer, he could see how close to the edge Emily really was.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you Emily."

Emily held her mouth open as she let go of the tree and faced her boss.

"I'm fine Sir!"

Emily spat the words out, the disdain evident in her tone.

"I don't believe you."

"I really don't care if you believe me or not, I've got to inform the Rudolph's that their daughter is dead."

Emily barged past Hotch, her eyes stinging as they fought to hold the tears back, walking quickly she jumped into the SUV and sped off before anybody else could stop her.

* * *

Emily had no idea how she managed to hold it together whilst she was with the Rudolph's, the compartmentalisation that she was famed for came into its own. Now she was back at the hotel and all she wanted to was to stand underneath a steaming hot shower and wash the stench of death from her body. Emily was unsurprised to see the other Bureau SUV in the parking lot, given the amount of time she had spent with the Rudolph's meant that the sun was now beginning to rise once again. Emily dragged her emotionally beaten body into the foyer and headed straight to the stairs, grateful that she had forgotten to hand her key card in the previous day. As her cold shaking hands slowly opened the door Emily flicked on the light, unclipped her gun, badge and phone, placing them on the table before she turned and looked at the bed.

"I'm fine."

Emily's voice broke slightly as the words came out, the sight of Hotch sitting in his jeans and sweatshirt on her bed went straight to her heart.

"I don't believe you."

Hotch stood up and walked over to Emily, immediately noticing her body start to shiver slightly as he put her arms around her. As soon as Emily felt the touch she began to crumble, allowing herself to break down now that she was safe away from prying eyes, in the arms of the one man who had made it his mission to break down her well built up walls.

"I'm fine Aaron."

"How can you be Emily? Talk to me, get angry with me, anything Emily...I'm here for you."

"I..."

The rest of the words failed to materialise from Emily's mouth as the tears began to fall, powerless to stop them she was grateful for the strong man holding her as he caressed her cheeks.

"...am fine..."

"I don't believe you."

Emily felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, her body collapsing into the strong hands that had wrapped themselves around her.

"But we always fight..."

Hotch didn't speak, allowing his movements to speak for themselves as he brought his lips up to capture Emily's, he knew the conflict they had in their professional lives but that had no bearing into his private life as finally he knew that he had to find a balance, not just for himself but for his son.

"I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore."

"I can't...do you...are you...happy?"

"Of course Emily, I'll always be happy with you."

"Just don't stand there and watch me fall."

Emily started to collapse...into Hotch's arms as she started to weep uncontrollably, only for them to be swept up but the soft hands that caressed her face.

"The times I've cried..."

"It doesn't matter now..."

"We've come to blows..."

"It's all incidental now..."

"Virtually every night..."

Hotch held tight onto Emily, turning her over on the bed so that he was on top of her, overpowering her slightly as he bowed down on her.

"I love you..."

**A/N - THIS THOUGHT WAS IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE I HOPE I DID IT JUSTICE...**


End file.
